Fairys Meet Ponies
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When a freak accedent brings Natsu and Gray to the land of equetra will Natsu and Gray start to work better together or will the magic of freindship seperate them even farther? I dont own anything nor do i make any money off of my stories! Though I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fell from the sky. Gray right next to him also screaming.

"Gray do something!" Natsu yelled at gray over the wind.

"What the hell do you won't me to do?!" Gray yelled back.

"I don't know! Make a slide or something!" Natsu yelled back and could tell that gray was going to argue back until he realized that was actually good idea even if Natsu may get motion sickness from it.

"Ice make: slide!" Gray shouted and focused on the pound that he could see and Aimed the slide for it. He grabbed Natsu to pull him onto the slide as well.

Just like gray had predicted Natsu got motion sickness on the way down. They hit the water at an explosive rate. As in if they weren't who they where they would have explode from the impact but Natsu had broken grays water impact.

Since Natsu's body can handle way worse gray wasn't all that concerned. He dissipated the slide of ice and resurfaced Natsu in tow who was still feeling the effects of motion sickness.

"Hey you two alright?" Gray heard a female voice from his right as he pulled the flaming idiot out of the water.

"Yeah fine." Gray turned to see who was speaking to find a blue horse with rainbow hair talking to him. All he could do was stared at the horse and say, "Your a horse!"

"No I am a Pegasus. And you're a unicorn. Who are you?" She asked with some announce.

"I am not a unicorn. Unicorns aren't real." Gray scoffed at her and started to tend to the sick Natsu who had turned into a freaking unicorn, a pink unicorn.

"Ok buddy you can believe what ever you wont." She said rolling her purple eyes.

"Natsu! You're a freaking unicorn! Whose PINK!" Gray yelled at his friend who was starting to get up as the effects of the motion sickness wore off.

"Dragon slayer. Do I have to spell it out for you, Ice princess?!" Natsu grumbled and looked up to see an ice blue pony with a raven mane and tail next to a light blue Pegasus with rain bow mane and tail. "Gray were did you go?" Natsu questioned and the ice blue pony spoke.

"I'm right here you flame idiot!" The ice blue pony said and his main shifted so that Natsu could see a horn. Gray was a unicorn.

"Dude! You're a freaking unicorn!" Natsu said staring at Gray.

"And your pink so shut up." Gray scoffed.

Natsu butted heads with Gray shouting, "What you wont to go you popsicle stick?!"

"Yeah lets go! I will totally kick your ass this time!" Gray said.

"Hold up who are you guys? And whatsoever up with your cutie marks?" the rain bow pony asked flapping her wings her front legs crossed.

"I am Gray Fullbuster a Fariy Tail mage and this flaming idiot is Natsu Dragneel also a mage of Fariy Tail. What may your name be? And what's a cutie mark?" Gray asked trying to act as civilized as possible with Natsu trying to start a fight.

"I am Rainbow Dash and never mind I will explain later about the cutie marks." She said with pride like the two newcomers are supposed to know who she was like she was some big star or something.

"Awsome. Now can you tell us were we are?" Gray asked fending off Natsu with his new right front hoof.

"Oh your in Poneyville." She answered with some more annoyance.

"So your town is named 'Ponyville'? Gray we need to get out of here I think we are in some crazy little girls dream world!" Natsu said trying to leave but gray grabbed his scarf before he could.

"How about I bring you guys to my friend Twilight Sparkle she will know what to do with you guys since she's also a unicorn like you guys." Dash said hovering away with the two new comers trailing behind her.

"Hey Dashie who are your friends?" a tan pony came up to them with a cowboy hat on and a picture on her flank and gray was starting to notice them on every single pony he saw.

"Oh that's Gray and thats Natsu. There sorta weird because they have two cutie marks!" Dash whispered into the others ear.

"Two!? Really?" The tan pony said staring at the boys.

"Yeah one normal and another on their leg and chest, its weird!" Dash said and turned to face the boys.

"Says the talking blue pegisis with rain bow colored hair!" Natsu says scoffing at her but not really looking at her.

"You wont to go punk!?" Dash says getting in his face.

"Like you could take me!" Natsu says with a smirk and looks her right back in the eye.

"Alright Natsu. That's enough." Gray says trying to pull him away.

"Thats enough Dash." The tan pony said pulling the other away.

"Oh come on he's/she's asking for it!" Dash and Natsu say at the same time.

"Natsu we need to get out of here and pulse think what would Erza do to you if she found out you beat up a girl pony with wings? Honestly think first!" Gray said cuffing the other male upside the head with his new hoof.

"Fine. But next time I won't hold back!" Natsu said and his horn began to glow causing a near by bush to catch on fire.

"Natsu! We don't know how to use magic here!" Gray said to the pink pony.

Suddenly there was a really fast pink blur slam into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted seeing the female pony's face palm? Hoof? What ever.

"Pinkie leave 'em alone." The tan pony said in her southern accent.

"But he's pink! Just like me!" The new pink pony who gray was guessing was pinkie:

"Oi get the hell away from me!" Natsu shouts but the female doesn't move from her perch on him.

"I would get off of him now." Gray warned backing up. He remember end the last time he had jumped on Natsu like that three degree burns had covered grays body for a mouth even with Wendy's healing.

"But-" the pony said but it was too late as Natsu's whole body light on fire. If it hadn't been for the tan pony's lasso the newcomer would be red not pink.

"I said get the hell off me!" Natsu roared getting up with fire coating his whole body.

"Dude your on fire!" Dash said amazed as the tan pony pulled the other two away as Natsu got closer to them. Gray stepped in between the girls and Natsu.

"Natsu calm down. They are not are enimes we don't have to fight them. Understand? What would Erza and Mira say?" Gray said knowing the mention of the two s-class wizards will calm the dragon slayer down.

"Fine! Just don't tell them!" Nash said and the fire died down to only a singe on the end of his scaly scarf he walked away to sulk under a tree.

"Who are you two?! Your Friend just light on fire and you acted as if it was no big deal!" The tan pony said obviously a little pissed about this.

"Well that's because it is no big deal. And I never got you name." Gray said to her.

"Apple Jack. By the way what's up with your cutie marks?" Apple jack asked.

"What in god's name is a cutie mark?!" Gray asked not knowing what the hell she was going about.

"You know it tells you what your special talent is. So why y'all got two?" She asked again.

Gray looked at the pony's and saw the pictures on their flanks and then he looked to his own flank sure enough there was a picture of his ice magic circle on his flank. His guild mark was still on his chest as his necklace rested were it has always been. He looked over to Natsu to see natsu had his dragon slayer magic circle on his flank and his guild mark on his right shoulder his scarf almost covering it but just barely.

"Oh um this one is are guild mark and the other one is are magic circles apparently." Gray says more to himself than the girls.

"Magic circle?" Apple Jack asked.

"Uh yeah when we use magic we need circle to help us control our power. As you most likely found out Natsu uses fire magic, or fire dragon slayer magic. I use Ice make magic." Gray says and walks over to natsu gripping him by the scarf and dragging him back over to the girls.

"Gray let me go! I don't like it here very much! Its to peaceful! Ice princess I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu says struggling to get away form gray but gets no where with it untill gray dropped him in frount of the girls.

"Now natsu clam down. We can't fight here. We need to get home and to do that we need to work together." Gray says but it's straned and he hates the idea of working with natsu instead of fighting him.

"I have to work with you!? Oh hell no! Remember all those missions we were set on together? Rember how well that went? We can't work together! Fire melts ice! We can't work together." Natsu says with a huff.

"I know but-" gray starts but is interrupted by a squil.

"Oh my gosh! New unicorns! With magic circles as there cutie marks!" A purple pony says running up to them and tackles natsu and gray. Apple Jack pulls her off with the help of Rainbow Dash.

"Twi calm down what in tarnation are you doing here?" Apple jack asks the purple pony as natsu stars fuming again not liking how many times these girls have tackled him in the past ten minutes.

"I was just walking by when I saw you guys talking to two new unicorns!" The purple pony said excitedly and gray and Natsu looked at each other nodded on a silent agreement to leave. THey both started to back up slowly to get away from these crazy peo- pony's.

"Hey where are you guys going?" The pink pony known as pinkie popped up behind them wrapping her front legs around their necks.

"Uh no where." Gray lied with a fake smile. He looked at Natsu and hopped he wasn't going to blow up at that moment.

"Okie dokie!" She said cheerfully.

"Can you guys show me your magic?!" Twi asked hopefully.

"Uh sure but we will need and open space where it won't matter if something bad happens." Gray said to her just invade Natsu decided to well be Natsu and catch every thing on fire with in a 50 foot radius.

The purple pony nodded her head with a stupid looking smile on her face and lead them and the other three female pony's somewhere happily.

"Do we get to fight now?" Natsu whispered in grays ear.

"No dude we just have to get them to agree to help us to get out of here and then you can go challenge Erza to a fight." Gray whispered back to the dragon slayer now a pony.

"Good." Natsu said with an evil grin and a crazy look in his eyes.

* * *

**ME: Thank you for reading! Let me know if yo want me to continue posting this story. I will keep writing it but if no one wants to read than off it goes!**

**NATSU: WHY AM I A FREAKING UNICORN?!**

**GRAY: Yes why are we unicorns?**

**ME: Because you two are the best character in Fairy Tail! And your unicorns because you need to keep your magic when you can or else I End up getting yelled at!**

**NATSU: *Blushes* OH sorry it wont happen again.**

**GARY: Yeah sorry luna.**

**ME: Thank you! And from all of us from the Lunawolf5 page KEEP READING OUR WORK! WE TRY REALLY HARED TO PUT THIS STUFF TOGETHER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight had brought the group to an open rocky plain near the base of a mountain.

"Ok ready to show off your magic now?" Twilight asked excitedly jumping up and down in front of a normal cold Gray and a depressed Natsu who had his head hanging as he walked but he was careful not to let his scarf drag on the ground.

"Yeah I guess. Natsu I am going to go first ok?" Gray said stepping in front of the groupe carefully.

"Fine whatever." Natsu said board he laid against a large rock.

"What is he a going to do?" Applejack asked in her southern accent.

"I don't care something cold." Natsu said not really caring what the ice Popsicle is or was going to do.

Gray got into a stance centering himself and focused on creating a ice pony statue. His magic circle appeared in front of his horn and he closed his eyes creating the stature. He heard gasps of alarm and snort from Natsu.

"That's so cool! What else can you do?!" Twi asked jumping up and down like pinkie on coffee which Gray had never seen nor did he want to see any time soon.

"I can use the ice as a weapon and fight with it." Gray explained like it was the most obvious thing which to him it was but to the girls it was completely new and unheard of.

"If you thinks that's cool this will blow you away!" Natsu said smugly walking up to them and Gray would have gone pale if it wasn't for the fur covering his body.

"I doubt it he created a pony made of ice like you could top that." Dash said snorting. She was hard to impress so this was totally awesome even by her standards.

"Please don't tempt him." Gray crowned hoof facing or what ever it was called in this crazy world.

"Alright ladies step back for your own safety." Natsu said waltzing into the center of the area.

The girls already knowing Natsu had fire magic only stepped back a little not really all that concerned on the least bit.

Gray on the other hand stood next to twilight.

"Can you catch things on fire?" Gray whispers carefully to her.

"Yes why?" She asked sending him a curious glance.

"Just checking." Gray said standing back up to his full height.

"Alright here we go." Natsu said to himself and focused on the fire sparke. He could make so easily within himself.

He focused on a nearby tree which was already dead and was just waiting to be destroyed. He focused fire on to his hoof not really notice it wasn't there to begin with he attacked the tree splitting it in half.

He glanced at it with a stunned expression.

"Wow that's so cool! You smashed it right in half!" Pinkie said totally amazed at this fet.

"Dammit! No what the hell happened?!" Natsu was screaming at the fallen tree. He stopped away and slammed his head on to the rock way causing cracks to radiate from where he hit though he seem very little fazed by it.

"What's wrong with him?" Applejack asked Gray who just sighed.

"Twilight were going to need that fire now." Gray said and she just stared at him. "Shoot a very large fire ball at Natsu."

"What?! That will kill him!" Dash said stunned.

"Just do it. You wanted to see his magic than he needs fire." Gray said really not wanting a dragon slayer with a hurt pride on his hands, hooves whatever, that was never fun.

"If you say so." Twilight said and created at large ball of fire and sent it at Natsu who was still fuming.

"Natsu in coming!" Gray called out alerting the pink pony to the incoming fire.

When it hit him there was a large explosion that set the female ponies on edge and cringed at the fact that the other male was gone. Thats when Natsu started eating. All the fire dissipated within 20 seconds of it hitting Natsu head on.

"That was good! Can ya do that again?!" Natsu asked as the last of the fire disbanded into the pink unicorn.

"No you can not. Now test your magic." Gray said face hoofing or somthing like that.

"You ate fire!" Rainbow dash was the first one to come out of a dumbfounded look.

"Yes and I can blow fire to! And lighting but that ones a little bit sketchy." Natsu said lighting on fire his scarf tossing around him, a smirk crossing his face and a cocky look in his eye when he suddenly stopped his face dropped his ears perked and the fire went out. His nose twitched and he looked to the face of the mountain they were next to.

There was a rocky path near by that he seemed to be eyeing carefully examining the mountain the path and the other ponies, pegasus, and unicorns that where there. He then looked down like he could actually use the space between his ears while not in a fight.

"Natsu?" Gray asked carefully walking up to the dragon slayer pony.

Natsu looked up and into Gray's eyes and what Gray saw scared him a little. Fire and death where in those onyx eyes. Natsu started to back away and then made a dash for the rocky path climbing it quickly not looking back.

"Hey you can't go up there! There are dragons in the mountains!" Twilight calls out of fear and Gray's eyes widen.

"There are dragons in these mountains!?" Gray said shoving her back with the force he put in when he put on her shoulders when his hoofs rested on them.

"Yeah. There are fire water sky earth everything." Twilight said like it was a test or somthing.

"Stay here unless you want to be burned." Gray shouted over his shoulder as he raced up the path following where Natsu had gone. Granted he could not follow by scent but Natsu was leaving scorch marks in the dirt and that was easy to follow.

"Hey wait up!" Gray herd Rainbow dash call as she flew next to him. He looked back to see the other female ponies following him as well. He stopped skidding and turned to them.

"Go back! This is going to get messy." Gray said trying to get them to leave. Natsu plus dragons never ends well.

"No. Yall are our friends so we are going to help yall out. Y'all may think we can't handle ourselves with dragons but we have gone against them before." Apple jack said with her southern accent.

"Ok fine but when shit starts to go down get away." Gray said in defeat not really wanting to argue with these girls Natsu needed to be stopped and Gray was at the moment the only one who could do that since Erza wasn't there at the moment thankfully causes Gray did not want to see her as a pony at all that was just a bad thought.

The girls all nodded and they were off following burn marks in the dirt and soon rock. They came to a large crater like place where there was a groupe of dragons circling something but there view of that something was blocked from the angle they were at.

"Gray what is the plan?" Twilight asked the ice blue unicorn carefully.

"Find Natsu, get him away from here and pray he didn't start a fight." Gray said and then started to make his way down the rocky slope with Dash helping pinkie down since she was jumping up and down which would not work on the loose rock under hoof. When they reach the bottom they hid behind a very big rock that blocked them from the sight of the busy dragons.

They heard laughing than a dragon spoke dragging Gray's attention enough to poke his head out from behind the large rock.

"So you're a dragon _slayer_? Who was taught by a dragon to kill dragons. How exactly does that make any sense!?" The dragon said and then they all laughed.

"I am a dragon slayer and I was raised by a dragon! His name was Igneel! And I have an uncle who's also a fire dragon his name is Atlas Flame!" Gray herd Natsu shot back angrily.

"We have to go save him!" Twilight hissed in Grays ear.

"No we just got to stop him." Gray said knowing that he would alright no matter what happens Gray just didn't want a horde of dragons chasing them at any point in time.

Gray stepped out from behind the rock as the other tried to stop him but he was to fast for them and shouted for Natsu.

"Oi! Flame brain! Get back here!" Gray shouted and all the dragons turned to face him. Gray saw Natsu in the middle scowling at him from where he was standing amongst the dragons there.

"Why should I!?" Natsu called back.

"You should leave we don't like your kind around. We are not exactly pony's biggest fan so leave while you still can." One of the larger dragons snorted at Natsu.

"Nope I like it here." Natsu said sitting down on his haunches.

"Natsu get you furry pink ass over there before I have to go over there and drag you all the way to the master on a sled." Gray threatened hoping Natsu's motion sickness would be enough to force Natsu to comply.

"No." Natsu said stubbornly.

Gray heard the girls whispering about how dangerous this was and how the dragons would hurt them in a moments notice without mercy. He hung his head with a sigh before he stomped through the crowd of dragons grabbed Natsu by the scarf through him into the air and made an ice sled on wheels before Natsu came back down landing on the sled.

"I warned you." Gray said and grabbed the ice chain and pulled Natsu out of there. The pink pony went limp with sickness. Stunning the dragons and female ponies that some one who talked so tough couldn't handle a chart made of ice.

"Ahahaha! The almighty Dragon slayer gets motion sickness!" One of the dragons laughed out causing the rest of them to start laughing at the growing pony who had been threatening them a minute ago.

Gray looked back at Natsu with pity. Natsu's pride was once again on the line and that was the one thing Natsu constantly did right. He stopped the chart and made it dissipate.

"Go get them." Was all Gray said before leaving a sick Natsu lying in the dirt.

"Like I need you to tell me that." Natsu huffed back standing up on wobbly legs and faced the dragons who were still laughing at him.

Gray walked to the girls and sat down. They just started at him before glancing at Natsu and back to Gray.

"You just left your friend with a bunch of dragons. How are you so calm!?" Twilight shouted horrified looks on the girls faces as Natsu faced the dragons alone.

"You make fun of me. You make fun of dragons. You laugh at others pain. You make me sick. Dragons are brave creatures. They are fierce and clever. They are huge a fearless. You are fat big ass lizards who claim to be dragons when you have no idea what it means to be a real dragon. Now if you want to see a real dragon my father was a real dragon. In comparison you guys are big whiny lizards and nothing more." Natsu yelled at the dragons angrily.

"Well shoot we got ourselves a hotshot who thing he knews what dragon really is! A pony thinks he's better then a dragon!" The leader laughed.

"Nah. I dont think I am a dragon I am no where close to a dragon. But you are below me." Natsu said deathly clam.

"Aww the little pony thinks he can beat us! That is so cute! What you going to do blast us with pink rays of light? Write us a letter in sparkles?" Another dragon said causing the rest to laugh hysterically.

"You go running back to your little town of butterflies and cake and candy. You can't take shit to us. We will let you go this time but we see you again we will roast you and you pink fur." The leader said smugly leaning into Natsu's face.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the dragon holding his ground smelling the sulfur on the dragon's breath as he snorted in Natsu's face.

"No I think we should burn that scarf of his and toast his fur till its black!" Another chuckled and that was the last straw.

"Touch my scarf, I dare you sulfur breath." Natsu said and the leader chuckled accepting the challenge and before his long claw was an inch away from the scaly material the dragon was flipped on his back Natsu's hoof holding down his neck stretching it out under his jaw. "Now you going to accept defeat?"

"Dragons will never lose to a puny pony." The dragon hissed and the others ganged up on Natsu knocking him off of the leader.

Natsu heard a gasp from the other pony's their but he focused on the fight in front of him. Focusing on the horn atop his head he created fire around his hoofs punching dragons left and right.

"This is what a real dragon feels like! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew fire from his mouth throwing dragons away with the shear force of the breath that he was giving of.

The four other pony's jaws dropped at the sight. Fire surrounded the area that Natsu was studying in body's of unconscious dragon sprawled out all around the painting pink pony. Wind picked up his scarf and blew it behind him as his dark eyes glared at the surroundings as he panted.

Picking up his head he closed his eyes took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "You will not hurt other pony's again. You shall be humble and realize the truth of what being a dragon really means. When you do train other ponies weather they be with flying abilities magic or nothing at all. Then we can fight again and only then shall I accept you as real dragons."

Natsu then turned on his back hooves and marched with his head hung the fire on the ground never got in his way as he stepped on the coals or fiery spots his dark eyes covered slightly by his bangs and the fire gave his eyes a deathly look to them as he walked back to them.

"Take care of the fire." Natsu mumbled to Gray before shaking his head and kept walking past the girls who were now cowering away from him. Even Rainbow Dash moved out of his way not wanting to mess with somepony who breathed fire.

"Why can't he take care of it himself?" Applejack asked after the other pink pony had left.

"Normally Natsu would eat the fire but since he created it he can not do it himself." Gray said and frosted over the ground cooling the fires and giving those dragons who could not handle the flames cold to lean their burns on.

"Well have to go after him! We can't let somepony that dangerous into town! Dash fly ahead and get Rarity and Fluttershy rounded up." Twilight said and the rainbow colored pony took off before Gray could stop her.

"He won't hurt anypony. Unless they attack him first he won't touch them." Gray explained as the pony's walked back.

"Then why did he attack us?" Pinkie asked hopping up and down next to Gray.

"You were new to us. We were scared and not sure where we were. We came into a new world and became pony's. I handle that kind of thing a bit calmer than Natsu dose. If he doesn't understand destruction follows his every move. Now that he understands a bit more he would harm anypony whatsoever." Gray explained hoping that his trust in his friend was in the right place this time.

**Sorry this took so long other stories have become a bit more interesting than this one but than I was like I want to post a new chapter on this one! So I finished this and hear it is! I hope y'all enjoy it! Oh and sorry my Yaoi stories take so long the scenes I want to write for them are a bit...chaotic for me to write at long period's of time so I write them when I can! **

**Any way also working on a holiday story most Christmas not trying to be anything or tell people to celebrate it at all its just what I celebrate so its kinda the only holiday I really understand. I apologize now though. Hopefully I can get it up the day before Christmas that way's its like a little gift from me to all my loyal fans out there! **

**Any way hope you enjoyed and y'all just keep reading and writing! Comment on this love the criticism except on my spelling and grammar because I know: It sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the town not a single pony was around. The wind barely moved clouds were not seen in the sky. It was eerily quiet. Gray looked round for any sign of Natsu or anyone for that matter.

"Twilight! You would not believe this!" A white pony with a purple mane and tail.

"Rarity what's wrong?" Twilight asked instantly on the defensive.

"It's Fluttershy!" Rarity cired.

"Is she alright!?" AJ asked demandingly.

"I really don't know! A male pink unicorn came charging through town just a little while ago. He ran into the middle of town like a mad pony! He was scaring a lot of other pony's. I went out to greet him to make sure everything was alright but Fluttershy stepped out into the street before I could say anything!" Rarity cried dramatically.

"What happened!?" Dash asked clearly ready for a fight.

"He body slammed her! I was stunned by this and went to help her but he picked her up and left!" Rarity said horrified.

"What!?" Twilight demanded.

"I thought you said we could trust him!" AJ jabbed Gray in the chest.

Gray's brow crossed. That didn't sound right. "Was she injured? Or was she unconscious?"

"Umm unconscious I think." Rarity said a bit thrown off.

Gray nodded and padded away. If she had been too injured to move Natsu would have gotten help. However if she was able to be moved he would have taken her back to her home to bring her back in a safe place like Wendy had taught them. He was probably following the other pony's scent to where she lived.

"Where does this Fluttershy live?" Gray asked finally stopping and looking at the others.

"Is he going to violate her!?" Rarity asked once more in such a dramatic way it made Gray think of Lucy.

"I will race ahead then!" Dash said and was gone. Gray however dealing with Jet and his speed was able to run closely with her. He followed her closely to a small cottage surrounded by peaceful animals and a nice light forest. A small stream trickling underneath a bridge. Natsu had been right. This place is like a little girl's dream land.

Dash was about to charge in when Gray stopped her. "Calm down. I will go first."

Dash thought about the mass destruction the pink unicorn had caused and nodded in agreement. She liked her fur. She didn't want to get it burned off any time soon.

"Natsu?" Gray asked knocking on the door.

"Gray! Oh my gods! Come in! I don't know where the ice is and I need to go get some herbs! She came out of nowhere! I swear I didn't mean to hurt her! Oh gods! What have I done!?" Natsu wailed pushing Gray into the house.

A pink and yellow pegasus laid on a bed and Gray assumed that was Fluttershy. He looked her over while Natsu zoomed out of the house.

"Is she alright?" Dash asked eyeing the door for the other to come back before looking at him and her friend.

"He's over reacting." Gray replied with a chuckle. "She just has a small bump on her head." He made an ice block and place it on the bump.

"Gray!" Natsu was back with a green leafy thing in his mouth.

"Natsu it's just a bump. She will be fine." Gray said chuckling.

"Are you a doctor!? Do you know that!? What if there's internal bleeding!? What if she has a concussion or something!? What if it's something more serious!?" He kept going not breathing the whole time. Gray had to cut him off placing an ice muzzle on the other.

"Natsu it's just a head bump." He said eyeing the other. Just as the rest of the gang of girls was showing up.

"Is Fluttershy alright!?" Pinkie cried zooming to her friend's side.

"She is fine. Just a head bump. I have placed ice on it she will be fine." Gray said with a smile and an eyeroll to Natsu who was still panicking behind the muzzle Gray had placed on him.

AJ saw Natsu and thumped him against the wall. "What didja do to her!?" She basically hissed at the male.

Natsu just glanced with worry to the unconscious pony and hung his head. Still unable to speak he just took what she was doing to him without any movement to stop her. She drew back a hoof and drove it towards him just as it was stopped by a yellow hoof.

"AJ! We do not hit guests!" Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

"But-" AJ tried to explain.

"But nothing! You were about to hit him! We do not hit other ponies!" She scolded pushing AJ away from a very puzzled, mutted Natsu. She turned back to him and removed the ice not realizing Gray was just going to rid of it but he said nothing about it. "Are you alright?" She asked looking Natsu over.

"Uhhhh…" He was dumbfounded. Then he saw the bump and panicked once more. "You should be resting! Are you alright? Does your head hurt? I am sorry for bumping into you like that." He apologized.

"Oh it was completely my fault. I stepped out. I knew you were coming but I had to cross the street. The little ducks-" It was suddenly her turn to panic. "Where are the little ducks!?"

"Oh these guys?" Natsu asked nosing out his scarf to reveal three little sleeping ducklings.

"We need to get them back to their mother!" Fluttershy said. Natsu agreed and tucked them back into the cover of his scarf. Both ran out of the small house forgetting what had brought them their in the first place.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming." Dash said stunned.

"Fluttershy is scared of everyone." Twilight said in amazement.

"Natsu sorta has this way about him. You may have seen him get angry but he has the biggest heart you will ever meet." Gray said with a smile.


End file.
